Between the Lines
by scorpion22
Summary: Jenkins and Cassandra are keeping a secret from the other. How long will they be able to keep it and what will the others reaction be? Especially with Stone pining after Cassandra? Read and review and remember I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

I have quickly fallen in love with Cassandra and Jenkins and couldn't help, but feel inspired to write a story about them. I own nothing and please enjoy.

Chapter 1

"I keep trying to get Cassandra's attention, but she just seems to always be trying to slip away whenever I even get the chance to try to ask her out," exclaimed Jacob as he walked with Ezekiel through the annex ignoring Jenkins as they passed him by. Jenkins went stiff as they left the room, trying to ignore what Mr. Stone had said as he waited knowing everyone would be asleep soon. For what Jacob didn't know was that Cassandra was already spoken for. The relationship was a secret, not one of them knew about it, but that was because Eve, Flynn, and the other two librarians chose not to see the signs. Nothing was hidden they all just chose not to see what was right in front of their eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stone, but Cassandra's attention is already taken," thought Jenkins though in that moment he wasn't sorry at all letting his thought be consumed by her. Sometimes, Jenkins would do that, just start thinking of her, be consumed by it, and others he just stared at her. Cassandra was like a goddess to him, a ray of light that shined like diamonds before his eyes. Sometimes, Jenkins didn't understand how no one saw what was happening, that the relationship they shared was a secret still when they held nothing back. They were side by side all the time, Jenkins would look at her, toss her small glances no one else received, but still no one seemed to notice. All because Jenkins was convinced that they just chose not to.

"None of it matters though because we are together. What they think doesn't matter," thought Jenkins again thinking of Cassandra and the way she would look at him sometimes while everyone chose to ignore those smiles, those sultry looks, and the blush of her cheeks when their fingers would touch without trying. They didn't flaunt what they had, but Jenkins just couldn't see how the others could not see it as he continued to watch the clock. Jenkins and Cassandra had come to one conclusion that the others would continue to ignore it until they couldn't anymore and until then this would just have to be their secret. They wouldn't let their ignorance block the happiness they found together though sometimes it was harder then it seemed. Jenkins thought of it all as the ticking of the clock got louder the longer he waited.

They had been dating or courting as Jenkins liked to call it for nearly eighteen months, it had become their secret, for so many reasons, all that seemed so ridiculous now. One being that they weren't sure how their surrogate family would react when they finally realized, not that they cared.

"I love you," they had both already said, meaning it completely, devotedly; Cassandra had uttered those sacred words first, Jenkins would never forget it, the way her eyes had sparkled with tears of fear that he wouldn't feel the same.

"I love you too," Jenkins had said immediately, not letting her process it as he took her into his arms in that moment holding her, repeating it under his breath over and over smiling with she started to giggle excitedly with happiness. They loved each other and though they would have loved to tell the other librarians that, they were waiting, waiting until the time was right hoping they would accept it, but each prepared if they wouldn't.

That was why Jenkins stood in the annex silently pretending to work watching the clock out of the corner of his eye.

"Where is she?" thought Jenkins glancing at the clock knowing the others would be falling asleep now after today's difficult mission. They wouldn't interrupt his plans for Cassandra and himself. In that moment, Cassandra stepped quietly into the annex her feet bare. She looked ravishing her dress a tight pink and black, her legs bare. Her heels were in her hands, so she wouldn't make a sound and turning to face him they shared a smile.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were coming," said Jenkins keeping nothing from her as his eyes ran over her appreciating her beauty in that moment as she slipped on her pumps before moving to his side. Cassandra glowed as she approached him, his eyes running over her always made her feel so beautiful, so wanted. He did it in a way that other men didn't. He didn't ogle her, Jenkins was always her gentleman, her knight to protect her, and when he looked at her it wasn't just sexual. It was loving and something she had never experienced before that was why she wrapped her arms around him swiftly kissing his cheek.

"Sorry, Stone was waiting outside my room; he talked my ear off. I had to pretend to go to sleep and sneak out," said Cassandra pouting slightly as he pulled her closer.

"A downside to keeping our secret," whispered Jenkins kissing her pout away until she showed him that grin he loved. They kissed passionately after a moment her fingers gripping his hair quickly messing it up, but he didn't mind. After a moment, they parted both smiling as her hands smoothed over his lapels before hugging him close. She knew how Stone's advances towards her irked him, it was when his more possessive side shown through, and in other places a very dominate side that before she hadn't known he'd had, but liked immensely.

"Jenkins, you know I don't want his attention…I hope that assures you," whispered Cassandra looking up into his eyes watching them soften with a nod.

Gently, he brought one hand from his lapels, and letting his lips linger he kissed the back of her hand.

"Come, my love, we're supposed to be on a date," whispered Jenkins turning her to face the outer door their destination already set as he strode forward.

"You're still not going to tell me where we're going are you?" smiled Cassandra receiving only a kiss in response before he ushered her through the door following her. It was moments like this that she loved. Jenkins was always surprising her, he treated her like a queen, and protected her in ways she never thought anyone would. At first, Cassandra had been hesitant to start anything, so had he, but both for their own reasons. Jenkins, at first, couldn't get over their age difference, but that was a hurdle that they got through quickly. It was Cassandra's worries that took longer. She just couldn't stop thinking about her brain grape as she liked to call it, she was going to die, and she wondered if it was right to lead Jenkins on only to have him lose her. Jenkins had been the one to break her of that thought. He told her that she was fighter and he believed she could fight this as impossible as it may seem. His faith in her made her believe and it made her take a chance. With him. Cassandra couldn't help thinking of that as he led her through the door; she couldn't remember feeling happier. She found out where they were going as soon as they arrived. It was beautiful. They appeared in an alleyway, but the second they stepped out of it they were there. In a quaint little square with a fountain filled with running water. Cassandra was instantly mystified. At first, Cassandra didn't know where they were, but stepping away from her love she examined her surroundings.

It was then that she realized where they were; they were in Venice.

"Sei tutto per me, Cassandra, ti amo," whispered Jenkins coming up behind her to whisper it in her ear his hands laid gently along her waist. Cassandra leaned back into his chest tears already brimming her eyes.

"I don't speak Italian, but I love it," breathed Cassandra leaning heavy against him knowing he would understand her meaning just as she understood his without needing to be fluent in Italian smiling brilliantly as he kissed her cheek.

"Tell me what it means anyway though," said Cassandra making him laugh. She quickly joined in feeling as he squeezed her hand as their fingers intertwined. She turned her head, so she could look into his eyes, she loved his eyes, and she wanted to see them in that moment. Jenkins took that opportunity to kiss her one hand touching her cheek as they leaned in close.

"You're everything to me. I love you," whispered Jenkins making her tilt her head just slightly accepting a kiss. For a moment then, it didn't matter that this love they shared had to remain a secret, it didn't matter that everyone seemed not to want to know what was happening between them; they were madly in love and they both knew their time could end at any moment, so they cherished it. This was their time whether anyone approved or not.

"I love you, too," breathed Cassandra letting his arm wrap around her as he led her through the square her head nestled on his shoulder. They walked in a silence that wasn't really a silence. Hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder, they were content as they took each step. Jenkins led them, one, because Cassandra had never been to Venice, and two, because he had yet another surprise for her that she knew nothing about. Jenkins liked surprising her. They found themselves near the water the lights sparkling around them and it was then that he found Cassandra looking at him almost hesitantly.

"Do you think they'll ever accept us…that we'll be able to tell them maybe soon?" whispered Cassandra refusing to look him in the eye. They were close to his destination, but stopping Jenkins peered down at her moving a strand of hair behind her ear. This made her finally look at him and though there were not tears in her eyes, Cassandra looked scared; she didn't want to lose the others in any way anymore then he did. Pulling her close, Jenkins held her without saying a word, he knew that was what she needed.

He kissed her temple in response making her look at him.

"Is that what worries you?" said Jenkins.

"I don't want to have to keep this from them forever. I love you, I want them to know it, and then…we wouldn't have to sneak around. But what if they don't accept us or we can never tell them," said Cassandra her words rushed nearly frantic until he pulled her close letting her bury her head in his chest. She didn't cry, but Jenkins could feel her. She was shaking not from tears, but she was so worked up she just couldn't seem to stop. Jenkins ran his fingers through her hair, he knew she liked when he did that, and hoped it would calm her down. It did, tremendously, and it made her look at him. Softly, she gave him a smile which he returned. Jenkins brought her to kiss him his hands secure on her back and after they held each other. Keeping this secret was not easy, but together, they managed to make it easier.

"Eventually, we will be able to tell them the truth, my love, we just have to give it time. And no matter what happens nothing will change. You and I are meant to be," said Jenkins having the overwhelming urge to kiss her as he spoke.

Jenkins gave into that temptation as he slid his hands to cradle her face then moving to her neck he brought her lips to his. They kissed slow, sensually, his tongue seductively swiping over her bottom lip gaining entrance to her mouth.

"Nothing else matters, only you and I," breathed Jenkins barely parting from her to say it before delving into the kiss again letting her hands grip the lapels of his suit until their lips parted again.

"No more unhappy thoughts, let's enjoy our time out…just you and I," said Jenkins hugging her close watching as she nodded with a contented sigh before offering him a smile. They walked on in silence, Jenkins holding her as if he thought she might fall, and Cassandra enjoying it immensely. They felt content again, happy; in a way they hadn't been before they found each other. They walked hand in hand as Jenkins led her forward stopping at a little bridge.

She started to cross, but he held her back. He seemed to be waiting for something, Cassandra stood next to him about to ask him what when suddenly she saw it.

"Jenkins?" whispered Cassandra looking at him with wonder in her eyes not understanding until the gondola floated on the water next to them.

"I believe you mentioned to me once about wanting to go on a gondola ride, to see Venice on the water. I thought we could do that together," whispered Jenkins watching the smile spread across her face. Suddenly, Cassandra was jumping into his arms showing the type of excitement he loved to see on her face before slowly he helped her into the gondola before they were on their way.


	2. Some Secrets just can't be Kept

Chapter 2

The first time anyone noticed that something might be happening between Jenkins and Cassandra was purely by accident. Stone didn't stop his pursuit of her and even as Cassandra held him at arms length, everyone began to feel bad for the poor guy. Especially after he worked up the nerve to ask her on a date. Cassandra watched him storm off after her rejection and moments later, Eve followed, shortly followed by everyone else.

" You need to stop leading him on. It's cruel" snapped Eve as she passed.

The words made Cassandra's shoulders slump and she just watched after them until Jenkins came up behind her. He touched the small of her back and after a moment, she turned, beginning to cry into his chest.

" I don't mean to lead him on" whispered Cassandra as his arms went around her. Jenkins let her cry until suddenly, he raised her eyes to his.

" Sweetheart, you can't help it if Mr. Stone can't be dissuaded. He's caught by your charm as any man would be" whispered Jenkins tenderly drying her tears.

" Besides, he doesn't know that you are taken continued Jenkins pecking her gently on the lips. He continued kissing her then, first her nose, then her forehead, and her cheeks. She began to look at him with a different type of shine in her eyes and then he kissed her lips. She felt his hands on either side of her waist as hers draped themselves around his neck. After a moment, their kiss deepened until suddenly, Jenkins was dipping her as he held her in his arms.

They didn't break apart for a long time until without warning, a throat cleared. When the two parted, Flynn Carson was staring at them, a look somewhere between shock, awe, and something else entirely stuck in his eyes. After a moment, he smiled, placing his hands behind his back, and he began to walk towards them.

" So...when did this happen?" said Flynn coming to look at them, one after the other, while they looked back. They weren't sure what to say at first. On one hand, their secret was effectively out, but on the other, they were caught a little off guard.

" It's a long story" said Cassandra after a moment.


	3. Bursting with Kisses

Chapter 3

Cassandra's words didn't accurately describe the surprising tale that was Jenkins and her courtship. It had come as unexpectedly upon them as it had anyone else. One day, they had been just friends, enjoying each other's company, until one day the idea of something more had simply stumbled upon them. So, much so that they really hadn't realized it until it happened. That was the truth of the matter and as they thought of it, neither was quite sure how to explain it to Flynn. As they followed him to his office, there really was no explaining, only telling. They could only tell him the whole truth and hope once they did that, he would understand it. And that he could help them explain it to everyone else.

"So, tell me how this all got started" said Flynn, looking as if he was excited for the story he was about to tell as he watched Jenkins and Cassandra looked only at each other as they began to tell their story.

"Well, it all started when I found out my tumor was growing, and I needed to have the operation. I thought I was going to die, so I wanted to get finished with all the things I thought I'd never do, so I asked Jenkins out on a date" whispered Cassandra, taking a deep breath as she continued.

"Jenkins, you said yes?" said Flynn quickly, looking from her to the man beside her, his excitement more contained now.

"No, he turned me down. He had already given his heart to another" snapped Cassandra, the tiniest hint of annoyance in her tone. Flynn could tell this was a rough subject on the couple. Cassandra suddenly looked pained and Jenkins looked equally wounded. After a moment of trying to make her look at him, Jenkins finally managed to do so as he took her hand laying a warm kiss upon it, his eyes apologetic. Cassandra smiled at him and Flynn somehow knew that things were somewhat healed between them as they looked at him once more. Somehow, he knew they were trying to find the words to make him understand. The silence that ensued was the type of holy solemn sound that Flynn could remember from churches. Somehow, he too felt like this moment was sacred, and he didn't push them to continue. He just let them find the words on their own while he patiently waited.

"I felt like I had to turn down, Cassandra, sir. As if it was an obligation I must keep, to Charlene, but then it wouldn't leave my mind. I had been loyal, loving her for such a long time, but not once had she loved me back. It was with that that I put my courtly honor aside to let Cassandra into my heart. That was how I found myself at her door one night" whispered Jenkins, looking not at the man before them, but the woman he loved.

"I asked her to dinner this time, but she didn't let me get away with turning her down so easily. She made me beg" said Jenkins, making Cassandra smile gently hitting him on the shoulder as if to quiet him as his words had the desired effect.

"I did not. I just said no to give you a taste of your own medicine, but also because I didn't want you pity. Jenkins had been taking care of me the entire time after my surgery and when he asked me out, it came out of nowhere. It was kind of bittersweet when he asked me" exclaimed Cassandra, her eyes going from Flynn to focus only on Jenkins. She wouldn't take her eyes off him then, as if replaying the events in question in her mind. Jenkins looked as if he were doing the same. Flynn found it almost endearing as he watched the two together. It was like they'd been together a million years instead of just a few months.

Flynn knew they hardly noticed he was there though as he watched them. He knew this was no longer for him. That before it was supposed to be a type of explanation, but now, it was simply a retelling. Not for him, but them. They were simply sharing their memories with him and somehow, Flynn felt blessed to have them trust him enough to do so as he watched them taking special note of the look in their eyes that they shared. Soon, Flynn found he was as draw to the sight of them sitting in front of him as the story itself. They were endearing, like one of those couples on the streets who you stared at because they still held hands. Yet more so, because they just looked so mad in love with each other with that single look. It made Flynn wonder for just a second if Eve and he ever shared that look before he was focused once more on Jenkins and Cassandra alone.

"This time, she turned me down" exclaimed Jenkins, laughing at the memory.

"Oh Jenkins, I wouldn't have if I'd known it wasn't out of pity. I thought you would just be pitying me after I made a fool of myself the first time. I didn't want your sympathy…I wanted…other things" whispered Cassandra her eyes peering hopelessly into his as if begging him to understand as her hand touched his cheek as the other touched his chest.

For the first time, Flynn wondered if he should leave his own office as the two lovers seemed to hover constantly closer together. They looked like they could kiss at any moment. Like they were only holding back because they knew he was there, and Flynn wasn't even sure of that. Sometimes, they looked like they might collide at any moment whether he was there or not. As he watched them, Flynn wasn't sure how to feel about it as he watched it all play out in front of him. Then they looked at him.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, we almost forgot you" whispered Jenkins, his eyes only straying from Cassandra for a moment. Hers did not stray from him though. Cassandra's eyes were gently fixed on Jenkins and they wouldn't ever leave as their tale continued. Flynn only waited patiently on the edge of his seat for the tale to be finished.

"Of course, Jenkins, I understand. Please continue" exclaimed Flynn feeling at ease when they both smiled.

"We were friends, Flynn, that's all. We spent time together every day until Jenkins couldn't take it anymore. He just showed up at my door again in the middle of the night and made his intentions clear" exclaimed Cassandra just smiling as she remembered. It was all playing out in her mind so perfectly in that moment. She could see it. Jenkins standing there in the dusky gloom of the hallway outside her door. At first, she hadn't known what was happening until Jenkins had made everything, he wanted clear, and this time he had declared himself. This time, he would not take no for an answer. Jenkins hadn't said anything.

When Cassandra first opened the door, she had been afraid because the look on his face was so serious. She had thought something was wrong. Especially when Jenkins just stood there as she asked him what was going on. He didn't say anything, he only stood there looking at her, timely everything just right until the moment was right. Then he acted. When he had, Cassandra hadn't been expecting it. She only remembered the firm feeling of Jenkins fingers, always gentle, yet there as he held her by the shoulders. At first, she hadn't known what was happening until Jenkins descended upon her. He caught her off guard in the same moment as he took her breath away. By kissing her, with his whole heart.

"He didn't say anything, he just kissed me" whispered Cassandra, smiling brilliantly.

"After that, we couldn't deny anything anymore" whispered Jenkins, the words fading into silence.

"That was beautiful" exclaimed Flynn, finally breaking the silence as he pounced up from his seat. Cassandra then Jenkins stood up as well. They did it just in time before the man was hugging them. His arms went around both then each of them one at a time. It was as sweet as it was awkward. Flynn just couldn't contain himself as he hugged Jenkins then Cassandra.

"This is going to be great" exclaimed Flynn stepping away from Cassandra after kissing her on the cheek, seeing a hint of jealousy in Jenkins eyes for only a moment as he did so.

"I'm so happy for both of you" exclaimed Flynn moving to bounce out the door, but the look on Cassandra's face stopped him. Cassandra was ashen. Pale, but more so then usual. More then that though, she looked afraid, as if walking out the door was dangerous. Like she had lost all hope. Flynn rarely ever saw her this way which is why he stopped his eyes focusing on her.

"Cassandra?" whispered Flynn, standing in the doorway.

"Is it everyone else?" whispered Flynn, somehow knowing this was the problem even as he asked. Flynn knew that Stone's infatuation with her was only part of the reason Cassandra looked so distressed. There was the outburst from Eve. There were the many ways in which each member of the family they had formed could react to the news that for now only Flynn knew. He could see Cassandra's fear of rejection was there along with something else. Fear of losing each of them. He didn't know what to tell her. Because the truth was there was only one answer and no one could know the outcome of it.

"You need to tell the others" whispered Flynn, seeing a powerful no in her eyes. Flynn had already come up with so many reasons why she must, but he never got to say them. Again, Jenkins caught them both off guard when he broke in. His held Cassandra so securely in his arms as if to assure her that all would be well as he said the exact thing that Flynn himself was going to say.

"He's right, my love, what do we have to hide?" said Jenkins, getting the same powerful no.

"We're not hiding, Jenkins. We have to worry about everyone freaking out. About everyone hating us" said Cassandra, her voice as loud as Flynn had ever heard it before suddenly, she stopped, after a moment, they both heard her tears before suddenly they saw them.

"Stone will hate us because I'll have broken his heart. Eve already hates me because she thinks I'm stringing him along, so now, she'll hate me more. It's hopeless" whispered Cassandra, suddenly bursting into tears. Jenkins held her as she cried. Flynn watched her with sympathy in his eyes not sure what to say even as he knew what she said was not the whole truth. The truth was Cassandra hadn't had much of a family until she'd found the library and she didn't want to lose that now. Jenkins knew that as he watched her cover her face with her hands in the same moment as her face buried itself in his chest. After a moment, Flynn joined Jenkins in soothing the woman. He stroked her hair then the small of her back. When she calmed down, she looked at him, and Flynn let them settle into silence. He knew the truth and he would make sure she did too. Cassandra saw that knowledge in his eyes. It was combined with a sympathy that before she wouldn't have wanted, but now, she accepted.

"Stone is young, he'll get over it, and come to understand. He doesn't understand that you're not trying to hurt him. He just doesn't understand that you're in love with someone else, if he understood that, he'd come around" exclaimed Flynn, looking at Jenkins as if asking him to confirm it all. When Jenkins nodded, something in Cassandra seemed to be soothed, but not completely. There was still Eve. The person who for a moment had been her best friend before this all came to be. It scared her to think of losing her most of all. Flynn somehow sensed that as he looked at her. Because then Cassandra looked him full in the face. Her eyes were still flooded with sticky wetness. The tears had smeared her makeup, but looking at her, Flynn didn't see anyone, but the Cassandra he had always known. He took her hand then and he knew the words that were coming before they left her lips.

"How do you think Eve will react? She's come to hate me so much lately" exclaimed Cassandra, the words a mere quiver as they left her, showing them her true fear. Of Eve. Because as far as Cassandra saw it, she had already lost Eve, but Flynn knew better.

Flynn knew Eve as well as he was sure Jenkins knew Cassandra. He knew that she was overprotective and sometimes that got the better of her. That to her, these people were not just her charges to protect, but something more. They were important to her. It was because of that that Flynn knew Eve didn't hate Cassandra, she was just being overprotective in her way, so much so that Cassandra was caught in the crossfire. All four of them were Eve's family too. She loved them dearly and knew that by jumping Cassandra the way she was, she was also protecting Jacob Stone. She was being the protective mother bear and Flynn knew, had it been Cassandra that she would have done the same thing. He only needed Cassandra to realize that too.

"Eve doesn't hate you, Cassandra, she's being overprotective. Once she knows your reasons, she'll come around" whispered Flynn, seeing from the look in her eyes that she wanted to believe him, but some part of her couldn't. It was that part of her that shook her head. That part of her that refused to believe. It was that part of Cassandra that stepped away from both of them with tears still in her eyes. She didn't say anything, she only walked away, and Jenkins and Flynn were left to watch her go.

"She'll come around" whispered Jenkins after a moment his eyes looking after her long after Flynn had stopped.

"I hope so" whispered Flynn, not knowing it, but they would both get what they wanted. After that, Jenkins and Flynn returned to the annex. After a moment, everyone else joined them. First, Ezekiel then Eve. Stone entered last and then silence reigned with no one even asking where Cassandra was. Jenkins was just thinking how it was too quiet without her when suddenly he lifted his head. At first, he thought he was imagining the sound of her heels, but then she walked loudly into the room. They didn't expect Cassandra to return. At first, Jenkins was the only one who noticed, but then Flynn did too. He was the one who said her name with such glee drawing the others to her presence. Cassandra barely acted as if she noticed all the rest of them though. Her steps were decided and determined in that moment, as she walked towards Jenkins acting as if no one else was in the room. He hardly knew what to expect from her until suddenly, she was standing right there. Cassandra stood directly in front of him, the height of her heels making it so she could look directly into his eyes. Every eye was on her, unsure what was happening, until Cassandra let them in on the secret.

All eyes were on her then on them as she reached out her hands until she was gripping the lapels of his suit. Cassandra used them to yank him closer, her lips catching his as everyone looked on, a devil's grin appearing on Flynn's face. When she drew away, Jenkins was awestruck as Cassandra released him, and turned to face the others.

"Jenkins and I are dating" said Cassandra finally, looking at each of them as she said it. She saved Eve for last, she looked sternly into the guardian's eyes with an almost defiant look. Cassandra didn't say anything as she walked away leaving them all to watch her go.


End file.
